Random Varibles
by NaruXSasu-forever
Summary: My friend and I are tossed into the world of FMA. Bad at summaries. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer- I don't own half the story or Full Metal Alchemist. Pleace R&R ,

Chapter one

XSo it all beginsX

A girl with short purple hair and brown eye's sat in her room rereading her Full Metal Alchemist book for the millionth time. She yawned glancing at the clock. It was 6: 06 pm, her friend said that she's be over at 6:00 pm. Bored she started humming to herself, soon she was singing:

"_Kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo_

_Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekureyo_

_Saa ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

_Asu ga kuruhazu no sora wo mite_

_Mayou bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru_

_Katawara no tori ga habataita_

_Dokoka hikari wo mitsukeraretanokana_

_Naa omae no se ni ore mo nosete kurenaika_

_Soshite ichiban takai tokoro de okizari ni shite yasashisakara toozakete_

_Kimi no te de kirisaite tooi hi no kioku wo_

_Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo_

_Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke!-"_

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes pocked on her on the shoulder. "Whoa!! Don't do that I was singing!" The girl with blonde hair exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm sooo late, Robin. I had to get this!" The brown haired girl pulled a Edward action figure.

"Oh my gosh!!! I'm going to steal that from you." Robin cried out trying to swipe it out of her hand. "Na ah." she pulled it out of Robin's reach.

"You know how much this cost?" The girl asked. "2 dollars?" Robin guessed.

"No! A whole 20 bucks." the girl exclaimed.

"You know what we should do, Marina?" Robin asked, looking around her room.

"What?" Marina implored.

"We should make an Alchemy circle." Robin explained, going over to her desk and pulling paper and pencils out of it.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Marina replied, grabbing a pencil and a piece of paper. They drew an alchemy circle for five minutes.

"There!" Marina said finishing her drawing.

"Nice!" Robin complemented the alchemy circle, and then looked at her which looked worse than Marina's. Marina clapped her hands down at the drawing like Edward would have.

"Uh... nothing happened." Marina sighed.

"Why don't we both try it at the same time?" Robin recommended, getting ready to clap her hands. "Yeah...Let's try it." Marina exclaimed. The both clapped and hit the alchemy circle at the same time. Blue light surrounded them.

"Oh crap! What did we do?" Robin asked as they appeared at a burning house.

"Koff...Koff...It's getting harder to breathe...-" Marina fainted.

"Where the hell are we...?" Robin had also fainted.

"Wake up...wake up..." A familiar voice said shaking Robin awake.

"Huh?!" Robin moaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. 'Why does my right arm fell like cold metal?' Robin though t to herself and she first saw her auto-mail arm with no reaction. Then she saw the teenager who was waking her up. She suddenly understood everything.

"Oh my gosh!!!!" Robin cried out, her eyes became 2 times the size of her head, her mouth was gapping open and she was twitching.

"Not only am I now in Full Metal Alchemist. I am literally acting like one of the characters. I can't believe I'm talking to Winry!' she thought.

"Could you please be quiet? Edward and Alphonse are sleeping in the other room." Whispered Winry. "Sorry." Robin apologized a sweet drop appeared behind her head.

"Breakfast is almost ready. So what's your name?" Winry requested, looking at her.

"My name is Robin. What is yours?" Robin inquired looking at Winry.

"My name is Winry and you should probably wake your friend up." Winry Suggested, leaving the room. Robin got up and looked around; Marina was in a bed next to her. Marina rubbed her eyes and sat up and glanced around.

"No way!!! It wasn't a dream... I really did meet Winry!" Marina exclaimed, her eye's where flinching and her mouth was gaping open.

"Hey wait a minute I'm wearing different clothes!" Robin looked down and noticed she was wearing a black mini-skirt, a black top and a black covering jacket like Edward's. She adjusted her skirt. Marina stud up, she heard a clacking noise when her foot hit the ground. Marina was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and a red cloak like Edward's. Robin realized she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Oh my gosh I don't have glasses anymore!" Robin exclaimed. Marina licked her teeth searching for her braces.

"Oh my gosh I don't have braces!" Marina exclaimed smiling and showing her teeth to Robin.

"IEEEEEEEEEEE!" They screamed together jumping up and down. Then finally, a man familiar to them thrust open the door.

"What's with all the screaming? Did something happen?" It was Alex Armstrong. He pulled off his shirt, and flexed his muscles. "I am Alex Luis Armstrong. I'm sure I can resolve your Problem." He added.

"Ewwe!" Marina exclaimed running out of the room, Robin followed. They ran down the stairs and turned the corner where Robin crashed right into Edward, falling right on him.

"Sorry!" Robin apologized getting up. "Couldn't see ya, seeing you're a dwarf and all." She added. "I'm not a dwarf you runt!" Edward jumped up shaking a fist at her. Alphonse walked toward them from behind Edward.

"I'm not a runt you shrimp." Robin exclaimed shaking at fist in front of him.

"You dare to call me a shrimp, chibi-chump!" Edward exclaimed, his face close to Robin's glaring. She glared back. An electrical current came off of both of them.

"Calm down, Brother!" Alphonse requested waving his hand behind Edward. Marina was laughing her head off. They backed away from each other.

"What's your name, anyway?" Edward asked brushing his shoulder off.

"My name is Robin, this is my friend Marina." Robin replied, looking at Edward.

"You must be Full Metal." Marina Said addressing Alphonse to tease Edward. Edward's eye's turned shadowy and his vain was popping.

"NO, no, he's full metal I'm his younger brother Alphonse." Alphonse explained waving his hands. "You can't be serious that shrimp is The Full Metal Alchemist!" Robin said teasing Edward. Edward now had two veins popping. "Brother calm down!?" Alphonse whispered Edward, who was trying to rip away from Al. "I though the Full Metal Alchemist was stronger than him." Marina replied, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Alright that's enough. Where the hell are we?" Asked Robin, looking around. "You're in Risembol. By the way where did you get your Auto-mail?" Edward asked, Marina dragged Robin aside for a short discussion.

"What should we say? I'm not even sure how we got them." Marina asked. "We should say we got them from Rush valley." Robin replied." "Yeah, that should work." Marina replied, playing with a pocket watch she just realized she had. They walked back to Edward. "We got them from Rush Valley.' Marina pronounced. "You're a state Alchemist." Alphonse said looking at Marina's pocket watch. "Yeah, I'm the Steel Alchemist." Marina replied, the papers in central were filled out on her. "I'm the Phoenix Alchemist." Robin added, the same papers where filled out. "How come I've never heard of you?' Edward asked. "We are new to the military." Robin replied. "Perhaps I should show you around." Edward. "Really!" Robin exclaimed. "Sure, we got nothing else to do later so why not." Edward replied.

"That is so cool!" Marina exclaimed.

"Lets go and eat, I'm starving." Robin smelled the scent of pancakes in the air. " I can't wait to taste Pinako's home cooking." Edward exclaimed. They entered the dinning room together. The plates and forks had already been place on the table. Armstrong and Winry were already at the table. Pinako walked in with a large stack of pancakes. She placed the plate on the table and sat down. " They smell delicious." Marina complimented the pancakes picking one and placing it on her plate. " So what are you doing today?" Armstrong asked. " Al and I are showing these girls around." Edward replied through a mouth full of food. " That's nice." Winry replied. "So, you guys are the new state Alchemist's." Armstrong noted. "Yeah, These are excellent pancakes." Robin exclaimed, as she finished devouring them. "Do you want some more ?" Pinako asked. "No, I'm done." Robin replied, pushing the plate forward a little. Pinako took Robin's plate. She went to the Kitchen and put it in the sink.

Ring Ring The phone rang. Pinako answered it. "Hello. Who is this?" Pinako asked. "It's colonel Mustang, I would like to speak with General Armstrong." The voice on the other side of the phone the phone replied. "Hold on a minute." Pinako said, placing the receiver down. "Armstrong the phone." She called. Armstrong got out of his seat and answered the phone. Edward finished eating. "Ready to go?" He asked standing. Marina and Robin nodded and got up from the table following Edward out the door. The reached Edwards burnt down house. "what happened?" Marina asked. "MY brother and I-" "Did something bad." Edward interrupted his brother. "How long have you been shorter than a bean Edward?" Robin asked, standing next to him. "I'm not a bean you..." Edward exclaimed. "Nice come back." Marina lectured him. "Grrrrrrr..." Edward growled at them. How old are you anyway?" Marina asked. The question was followed by a long silence. '_He's never goanna tell us_ _anything_.' Robin thought, looking at them both. "Robin, I can hear you thoughts!" Marina whispered to Robin. '_We should make up our pasts here. They'll probably trust us more.' _Robin thought.

Marina pulled Robin aside for a short chat. "That's a good idea. Remember we have to make them sad." Marina said. "Don't forget background music." Robin giggled slightly. "Like the brothers song." Marina exclaimed. "Perfect lets say we are looking for.. a crimson stone like the Philosopher's stone. Then we could travel with the Elrics ." Robin said going back to Edward. "First we have to find out how we were found." Marina reminded Robin. "Right, Edward." robin said. Edward was day dreaming and looking at the ground. "Huh?!" Edward looked at Robin. " Where did you find us?" she asked. Dramatic background music started playing.

"Well you..." Alphonse Started. " You were in a house that was burning down. It was just outside Risembol. Brother and I were just passing it and talking about how great it would be to get a small vacation and we noticed that the house was burning down. We didn't realize that there was anybody in there, until we heard a scream." Alphonse explained. "We had put the flames out and noticed you two were in there and had some pretty serious burns, and brought you both to Risembol. If we weren't passing through that day, you would be goners." Edward explained. Robin's hair was covering her face, creating a shadow were her eyes were. Marina's eyes were flinching and there was dark lines under her eyes. "We almost...died." Marina squealed. "Lucky that we got you out of there. You both had minor fevers when we brought you in. You've been there for five days." Edward added. " Five days." Robin cried out looking back at Edward shocked. The wind swayed blowing the hair on their heads. The group became silent.

. "Alphonse, Edward...If you had time would you join us on a mission?" Robin asked. "It depends. What is it." Edward asked. " We are searching for the crymson stones." Robin explained. "The.. The crymson stones brother." Alphonse exclaimed. The background music changed to the brothers song. " We think that finding the stones will help us find the Philosopher's stone. we need the stone to fix something that happened in the past." Marina explained. " Fixing something in the past. That sounds a lot like us." Edward replied. "Well, when marina was 4 and I was 5, I lived in a one story house. I argued with my parents one night, and said some stuff I didn't mean.. Marina lived my house then her parents went some where for a short vacation. In the middle of the night a candle had fallen over, a fire had started and spread over the house. I had locked my door so that no one could come in. My parents knocked on my door, I didn't hear them I was fast asleep. I heard a scream for my mom who was burning alive. I woke up and noticed that the house was on fire. I was scared , then I heard the scream of my father. I darted to the window, opened it and jumped out. The fire consumed the house, then I spotted Marina standing out side." Robin said, tears streaming out of her eyes. '_I think she over did it.'_ Marina thought. " The next morning I found out my parents had been sent to Ishbal and were killed. I didn't know what to do. Robin's father and Mother made sure I was out of the house first. Robin was 9 and I was 8. We had discovered a book that wasn't burnt. It had information on human transmutation. Robin and I decided to try it and I lost my leg and she lost her arm." Marina explained, tears were also coming out of her eyes. " Then we learned about the crymson stones and the Philosopher's stone. We decided to look for the crymson stones first thinking that they had a connection with the Philosopher's stone." Robin said wiping the tears from her eyes, Marina did the same. "That's horrible." Edward exclaimed. " Brother, I think we can trust them now." Alphonse said. " Well, when we were young our mother died. Al and I wanted to see her smile and missed her a lot. We attempted human transmutation and I lost Al's soul and my leg. To attach his soul to the suite of Armor I lost my arm." Edward replied. the brothers song ended. " By the way my brothers 15 and I'm 14." Alphonse replied answering the question they had asked earlier. " I'm 15." Robin looked at Edward. " I'm 14" Marina exclaimed.

Action music started playing. "Edward!" Armstrong shouted running toward them. " What's wrong?" Edward asked looking at Armstrong's serious expression. " Scar has been spotted in Risembol." Armstrong said. "You left Winry by her self!" Edward exclaimed running toward the house followed by Alphonse. "Lets go." Robin said, running after Edward; Marina followed. Edward burst through the door. scar was on the ground with a bump on his head. " Hi, Edward." Winry said with a wrench in her hand. " Are you okay?" Edward asked. "Yeah, just fine. That man just broke through the side of the house." Winry explained pointing at a hole in the wall. Robin and Marina burst through the door. " what have we missed?" Robin asked, looking at Scar. "Winry, nice job." Marina noticed the large bump on Scars head. Scar's eyes snapped open and he got up and looked directly at Robin. "We meet again." Scar said coldly.

**-Asudden flash back-**

Marina was 4 and Robin was 5. Robin and Marina were lost in a desert and Robin collapsed on the ground. "What should we do?" Marina requested, looking around. "It's hopeless we are never going to get out of here." Robin sighed, looking up at Marina. "You should never give up." Said a 16 year old Scar, walking toward them. "Who are you?" Robin asked. "My name is of no importance. Why are you young girls wandering around a desert like this?" Scar replied, looking at them both. "We are trying to get out of this desert." Robin replied, punching the sand. "

I could carry you guys to the next town." Scar said, and he did.

-**Flash back over-**

"I see you have become State Alchemists since then." Scar sighed. " Unfortunately by the will of god I've been sent to kill all of the State Alchemists." he added. Robin held her hand out like Mustang. "I'm not dieing at your hands either. Seeing how you've become a murderer." Robin, snapped her finger, making Scar's clothes catch on fire. Marina clapped her hands on the ground and a steel chain wrapped around Scar. "That should do it." Marina looked at Scar and smiled. Lust's nails came out of nowhere and Knocked Alphonse's head right off his body. " Damn it! It's Lust." Edward exclaimed. "Lust!" Marina shrieked. Scar broke through the chains with his alchemy. " Winry get out of her.!" Edward commanded, clapping his hands on the floor creating a wall to block Lust's attack. Winry darted out of the door.

Lust came into view, Gluttony at her side. Marina began to flinch. "It's him!" She said. "You smell delicious." Gluttony said, blood thirsty. Marina started backing away. "Take this." Robin snapped her fingers, fire came out of her finger and the fire hit Gluttony and Lust burning off their skin, but it grew back. " We wont be harmed by your Pathetic attempts, just give up and die." Lust laughed out coldly, sending her nails straight at Robin. She blocked it with her Auto-mail arm. " I'm not going to fail to you." Robin snapped her finger again, this time directly at Lust's face. Gluttony ran forward, coming right at Marina. She clapped her hands on the ground creating a wall in front of her. Gluttony devoured the wall. "Damn it!" Edward exclaimed, clapping his hands on the ground and gluttony's foot went into the ground. "Let's get out of here." Robin exclaimed. They turned around, Lust was holding Winry Captive. Gluttony picked up Al's head. "Who are you going to save, Edward?" Lust asked. "Your **Girlfriend **or your** Brother**?"

* * *

What do you think? PLease R&R and I'll consider weither to make another chapter or not. 


End file.
